


To Protect and Avenge

by Flare_Wolf_Sans



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Team Captain America, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fan-God Thor, Hurt Percy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flare_Wolf_Sans/pseuds/Flare_Wolf_Sans
Summary: The rest of the 7 died in the war with Gaia, leaving Percy alone. In the war, both of the camps were destroyed and all the demigods died.Percy is left alone in the world. What happens if the Avengers approach him thinking he's a terrorist, will they team up or will it end in war.





	1. Prolouge

With Percy

Percy walked down the street coming to a stop at the corner of the street to look both ways before crossing, while he walked he thought about the fact that everyone betrayed him he cares about. He turns down the alleyway that leads to his apartments fire escape he quickly jumped and started to climb to his apartments level and opened the window into his room he was worried to see what had happened to his parents during the Second Giant War, as most of his friends either betrayed him for Gaia or died. He entered his room and went and got a change of clothes form the closet and quickly got changed and put on deodorant. He left his room into the lounge room where he saw his parents were fine, they were sitting on the couch talking about finances and other important stuff that went right over Percy’s head. He cleared his throat and his parents quickly turned their heads towards him they were quiet for a minute and their faces held an expression as if they had seen a ghost then the woman said “Percy you’re okay, I thought that you went well over your head this time in fighting Gaia. Did Annabeth survive, is Camp Half-Blood still standing, why didn’t you call us first.” Percy then replied that “Annabeth did survive and is fine, but she did cheat on me while Hera had me and to think that I went through Tartarus for her to find out after the war that she had been cheating on me with one of the Aphrodite sluts. Camp Half-Blood is fine were still rebuilding and we found that there is another camp called Camp Jupiter but it’s for Roman demigods and I didn’t call because that would have attracted monsters to me and before that, I was in a coma caused by Hera.” After telling his parents the story and them agreeing not to talk about Annabeth or Tartarus he ate blue cookies and went to bed.

With the Avengers

When Fury called the Avengers into a meeting that even Thor had to be present as they were worried that it was the start of another war but what it really was is a 17-year-old boy accused of terrorism and impossible to hunt down and capture to interrogate. This boy’s name is Perseus “Percy” Jackson. Fury was in the meeting room glaring at the folder like it had killed his family and waiting for the rest of the Avengers to arrive, only Black Widow and Hawkeye were there, then Captain America entered the room sweating and apologising for being late then Bruce Banner entered the room calmly and quietly he sat down and said, “sorry lost track of time in the lab.” Thor then came in with the crackle of lightning and boom of thunder. He sat and remained quiet like he was mourning a loss. After an hour of waiting, Tony Stark entered the room and sat at the table and span around on his desk chair. He then said well what are you waiting for get on with it I have an important meeting to attend after this. Fury then said, “I need you to track down and arrest Perseus Jackson, here is his file,” he slammed the folder onto the centre of the glass table before walking out of the room in a furious rage. The Avengers then opened and read the file astounded as they found out what the 19-year-old had done but confused about why there were so many confidential stamps all over the folder. Once they got to the end of the folder they read the list of agents he had taken down and the number in their team, the highest number was 40 agents. Once Thor read the name and age he knew for sure that he couldn’t come on this mission he told the others and they asked why he only replied with “this boy is a legend on Asgard for his acts of heroism and many dangerous quests and he was given one wish his wish was not to be disturbed by any gods until he is needed again, or he returns himself. He needs more time to mourn his losses.” The rest of the team wondered why he needs more time to mourn his losses. They look to Thor and start to ask questions about why he needs more time to morn. Thor simply replies with he has lost all his family and friends he was betrayed so many times that his own personal loyalty is broken he only has his mom and stepdad left and their time is soon as well. All the Avengers were curious about how he lost so many of his friends and family at first they thought that it was through a terrorist group trying to get him to join them then they thought what if he was truly a hero and they died in the battle of Manhattan or the war against Ultron. What if he was there with his friends trying to save people’s lives when they got killed.


	2. Chapter 1

Percy’s POV

I was walking to the Demigod Cemetery in Central Park, he was going to mourn the 5 of the 7 who died in the war as well as his dead cousins, he laid flowers on Hazel’s, Frank’s, Leo’s, Jason’s and Piper’s graves before walking further into the cemetery and sitting near Nico’s and Thalia’s graves laying lavender and roses on their graves. I sat and meditated thinking of the war trying to focus on those I’ve lost to see whether they made Elysium or not a few of them were even put in the fields of punishment though none were put into the pit of Tartarus. I shivered at the thought of that place before I was snapped out of my mind by the presence of 8 people that were trying to form a circle around me, 1 was an obvious machine, 1 was wearing an Iron suit, 1 was in the trees holding a archers position, 1  was magically moving quickly from tree to tree, 1 was stealthy moving towards me, one was flying in the air behind a tree using a pair of mechanical wings and one was pretending to look at one of the graves the grave of Will Solace to be precise, he died of taking wounds off of people to heal them faster he eventually died of exhaustion from over use of magic.

I continued to meditate but this time scanning the area around me for any obvious threats once I knew I found them all I said, “come out of where your hiding, all 8 of you.” They soon came out from behind trees, and acting to read graves all except for the archer that is he shot an arrow at me which in an instant I spun around and caught, I broke the arrow and through the 2 parts of it away into a bush between the Apollo cabin graves and the Hunters Graves. The entire group that appeared looked amazed that I caught the arrow while for me it was slower than what I am used to. Then the group started to attack. The man that was looking at Will’s grave started to turn green and grow to the size of a small giant, the girl with magical abilities tried to use her magic on me but it didn’t seem to work, the rest of the group was confused while I was happy that I accepted the blessings of Olympus before I left I am now almost completely immortal thanks to the fates I no longer age as they said that I was needed in another war the last war of Olympus they don’t know the exact day of it they just know that I need to be 17 for it. When the machine man’s gem on the top of his head started to glow then it started to shoot red beams from it. I quickly dodged the beams and activated my shield watch using it to block the beams while I got riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it sprung out to its normal size the blade was now a mixture of Celestial bronze, Olympian silver and Imperial gold. The Olympian silver allowed it to harm mortals as well as mythological creatures, it also had Stygian Iron on the edges as a gift from Hades, but it only stops monsters from reforming back in Tartarus. When I looked closely at the guys trying to fight me I saw that one looked like the American flag, one was wearing a red and gold iron suit, one was a small green giant, one was a magical girl wearing scarlet, one had clear red-tinted mechanical wings, one was an archer in the trees, one was a red, gold and black android with an infinity stone in his head and one was wearing the same black uniform that the previous agents wore. As I was scanning the group the archer shot an arrow at me I caught it and threw it at the person with the mechanical wing I hit them in the arm and it knocked them out, huh knock-out arrows at least they won’t kill me. The man in iron armour started to shoot beams of white blue light at me I dodged most of them and  deflected one off my shield at the archer in the tree I heard his scream of surprise and pain as it hit him as well as the dull thunk as he hit the ground, then American pride came charging at me while miss agent tried to sneak up on me, once she was in range and thought I was busy blocking American prides shield he pounced and tried to knock me over I turned and blocked her with my shield while pushing American Pride's shield back with my sword, I then spun my shield arm around and knocked out miss agent, then I knocked out American pride with a punch to the face while throwing my shield at the green giant, it hit him in the face stunning him for a second, then he got angrier. The Android and the man in iron were shooting at me while he red magician was trying to use her magic on me failing terribly, I ran at the green giant dodging beams of light once I got right next to him and was moving incredibly fast they stopped shooting most likely in fear of hitting their friend, I dodged his blows and knocked him out by slamming my shield into his head a couple of times. I then jumped into a tree, they thought I was retreating and scanned the trees for my presence once the iron man was above me I jumped onto his back and touched his suit using the water molecules in the air to short-circuit the suit, then the android came near me to try and get me off his ally I flipped off the iron man allowing the red magician to use magic to catch him before he hits the ground, I landed on the androids back and knocked him into sleep mode with my shield and sword. I then walked towards the red magician and gave her a message to whoever is coming after me to stop or next time no-one will stand, with that I walked away into the trees and left.


	3. Chapter 2

Percy’s POV

After the fight I walked back to my apartment, my parents were found dead hours after I first met this agency. I thought it could have either been them, a vengeful god/demigod or even an angry mythological being. I first ruled out the thought of it being a god as they were accounted for at all times that day as they were preparing to give me and Annabeth our gifts for saving Olympus again. I was blessed by all the gods and was offered one more wish, they first thought that since Annabeth was also given a wish this time that I would agree to immortality, but I wished to stay mortal instead of being immortal, I wished for three things, one was a portal between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, another that Hestia and Hades were to become Olympians  as well as being left alone by the gods until he chooses to either come back or is needed again. The blessing of Olympus, gave him the ability to create and control fire, control the winds, fly, make lightning storms, control lightning, Mist, invariability to combat magic of any type, healing, archery, combat skills, intelligence, improved water control and many more abilities but he refuses to use most of them after he accidentally caused an earthquake in New York. He would get training from the gods once he finishes morning his lost friends from both wars. He recently learnt that he can’t die until his fate was fulfilled, he couldn’t age a day older than 17, he looked to be 17 while he was really 19 years old.  He went inside the apartment and went to the kitchen getting ready to make blue chocolate chip cookies. After eating the cookies, he went into his bedroom and went to bed.

Fury’s POV

How did a 19-year-old boy defeat the earth's mightiest heroes? Correction how did a 19-year-old boy defeat the Avengers without even getting hit. He dodged everything and even caught Hawkeyes arrows, it appeared that he blocked Scarlet Witch’s magic and sensed all 8 of them without even looking up. Though it does appear like we have found a place he visits regularly, I wondered who was buried in that unregistered graveyard the sign seemed to be written in Latin and Ancient Greek.

When the Avengers came into the room they were badly beaten and bruised except for Scarlet Witch who was perfectly fine minus a minor headache. When Thor entered the room, I walked up to him and asked what is Perseus Jackson, he replied with something that I promised to keep a secret until he wishes. I thought for a second and asked how is he so powerful, Thor smirked and said that he could have done that blindfolded, hands and legs tied up with ease that was only the smallest fraction of his power. After he said this I was shocked I looked back at the Avengers and asked another question, why wasn’t Scarlet Witch’s magic working when it was within 10 feet of him Thor then replied with because he was blessed by the goddess of magic, now his magic overrides every other type of magic or powers except for the infinity stones themselves, that is one of the reasons that I didn’t go the other reason is that he could sense me a mile away from my godly energy and that he defiantly would not want to see me.

I want another attempt this time Thor you have to go, and guys don’t even bother to be stealthy let him know you're there because if what Thor says is true he would already know that you are there.


	4. Chapter 3

Bruce POV

We were walking towards the cemetery that we first meet Percy at to wait for him to arrive, I was walking around the graves and saw that most of them were young adults or children with the oldest being 20 years old and the youngest 4. The graves had a two or three symbols carved onto the headstone, the symbols included a lightning bolt, a scythe and barley, a bloody spear, an owl, a lyre, a moon shaped like a bow, a hammer and anvil, a dove, a pair of winged shoes, a wine glass, a black helmet, a rainbow, a branch dripping a mysterious liquid, a set of scales, a pair of wings, a goblet, a pinwheel, two torches crossed, a torch and sword crossed, a Pegasus and the letters SPQR inside of a loreal crown. The symbols were strange and there was an empty grave with a trident, Pegasus and the SPQR symbol on it labelled Perseus Jackson, the last of his kind, the grave was an open hole, waiting to be filled there was his date of birth but no death date, this was going to be his grave once he dies, the hole is dug unevenly and with less precision than the other graves but it was obvious that since most of the graves had the same death date something happened to his friends and family something big. Thor was walking between the graves looking saddened at the sight of them, while the other Avengers were talking about a battle strategy on how to take him down.

Thor POV

I was looking at the many demigods graves I heard that many were killed in the battle against Gaia and the battle against Kronos, but I didn’t expect that all, but Percy died. The graves that saddened me the most were the newest graves the graves of Sally and Paul Blofis-Jackson. Poor Percy is alone in the world now in more ways than one, his parents are dead his family are dead, the demigods are dead, and the gods can’t visit him thanks to his wishes. I was nervous about seeing Percy again, but he didn’t say anything about not seeing the Norse or Egyptian gods only the Greek and Roman. I wanted to lay something on the graves but decided to do it after this mission or the team might get suspicious. I then sensed Percy’s presence and signalled the team to hide or at least move away from the graves. I sat on a celestial bronze and stone bench, under a pine tree next to Thalia’s grave. I saw Percy look at me for a minute before carrying on with his morning, he was on high alert, so he knew that we weren’t alone. The laid a rose at each of the 7’s graves and whispered some words to Annabeth’s, he then went to his mom and stepdads grave and laid two more roses before walking up to me and sitting next to me on the bench and starting to meditate for a minute before turning to me and telling me to get my little team to back down or at least not to fight me in a cemetery. I looked at his reaction to my presence surprised, I thought that he would be mad at my interference, but he wasn’t he was acting like it was an everyday occurrence for him. I then asked about why he wasn’t mad at me for appearing after the wars and not following his wishes. He replied with the fact that me and Loki aren’t true gods or even slightly gods just demigods like himself, just from a different realm and that he didn’t say anything about other mythologies, so Asgardians didn’t count either way, he also said that the Egyptian magicians asked if he wanted them to have a New York base for him to get help if needed or if he wanted to run if he could but he turned them down and only helped out with their problem and disappeared. He stood up and looked at where everyone was before walking out of the graveyard, tossing a pen in the air and catching it, I recognised it as Riptide his sword and flinched at the sight of it, not wanting it to be used against me that would hurt a lot.

I stood up and followed him as he walked towards the beach, signalling my team to follow in the shadows. I grabbed Molinjr, off the ground near the entrance and jogged slightly so that I wouldn’t lose him in the crowds of New York, I heard him whistle as a midnight black Pegasus swooped down and allowed him on before taking off again, it was Blackjack his trusty Pegasus. I jumped and swung my hammer around in circles taking off into the air after him once he got over the sea he jumped off into the ocean form 100 stories high, the Man of Iron  dived down to try and catch him but he was to fast and hit the water first, I stopped him from going into the water after him by pointing to where Perseus was walking on top of the water towards the beach to where Camp Half-Blood used to be, I could fell the Mist in the air lifting as he walked past the oceanic border and went into shore muttering the words to let the mortals into Camp Half-Blood as he went, the cabins were destroyed or burnt, the big house looked like a nuclear bomb had dropped onto it, the woods were half dead and burnt to ashes, the few surviving parts of the woods were near the lake, the lake looked clean  and perfect except that it was tinted red with blood, parts of the lake had golden dust that showed where the monsters had died and turned to dust, the strawberry fields were covered in blood dried blooded soil and monster dust, where the strawberries used to be there were dead plants that looked like they would never grow back. Percy went up to where Thalia’s Tree was and looked at Peleus the dragons dead body and the golden fleece, gently taking the fleece off the tree he brought to over to me and handed it over saying that it was no longer safe here and that the borders were fading as the gods struggled to stay alive, the monsters were disappearing and he was facing monsters from Norse and Egyptian mythologies more often than Greek or Roman.

He faced the rest of the Avengers looking bored and saying that this is where he used to disappear to every year, the camp is in ruins now but used to be beautiful and shielded from the outside world but after all the deaths the walls were fading he can’t keep the place clean and how it used to look, he used his water magic to remove some of the blood and dust from the lake into the ground but the lake didn’t even look different than before, lightning began to strike around his and hit the cabins razing them to the ground before he used magic to create a cabin in the place that cabin 3 used to be it was made of a blue-green stone, seashells and water, it was decorated with horses. He carefully began to construct the big house again, using the same technique before looking at me and creating an Asgardian style house with lightning decorations it was three times the size of his cabin and glowed with similar magic to my own. I was amazed that he not only had just performed many different types of magic at the same time but had known about Asgardian architecture enough to have made a house for me that reminded me of my old house on Asgard. The others looked at the area that was a few minutes ago stained red with blood and covered with dust and debris from the war slowly started to repair itself. The spirits were getting better in the lake as the blood started to evaporate and the dust is removed over the hill were Thalia’s tree once was. Her tree was shattered once the fleece was removed.  I felt better than ever, I was wide awake, alert and ready for battle, the fleece filled me with energy. I looked over at  Percy seeing how tired he looked, he walked over to a few naiads and said a few words to them before they disappeared and the lake was red with blood again.


End file.
